A Sparkling Star
by Nicolllette13
Summary: The Cullens Are moving back to Forks. Renesmee is finally going to see Jacob again. She's his age now, will love spark between them? Or will old dangers appear. I fixed all the old errors.
1. Descisions, Descisions

2

Decisions, Decisions

(Renesmee's POV)

Life was good for me. It'd been so long since I had been in Forks. The place where I was born. I'd grown to the physical age of sixteen. It was practically a miracle. I was the only half vampire to ever get that old. But I knew I would stop aging soon.

We were moving back into our old house, it was still as beautiful as ever.

When we pulled up, I saw familiar face. Jacob and his pack! I practically rna out of the car and up the drive to hug him. I could hear my parents laughter as Jacob picked me up into a bear hug.

"Good to see you, Nessie" Jacob whispered, still hugging me.

"I missed you" I confessed quietly before he let me down. I hugged, Seth, Embry, and Quil. Then just gave Leah a timid smile. the rest of my family caught up and traded hello's.

"Come on, we can get to our stuff later" my mom laughed when she saw my eager look.

That's when we headed inside.

We all sat in the living room trading stories. I told how we had gone to the Caribbean, Egypt, south America, The Amazon rainforest.

"You guys are lucky, I went to Canada for Pete's sake when I ran away!" Jacob grumbled. "maybe you should of ran to Vegas" Emmett teased.

"And gamble with what? his fur?" dad taunted. "Hey!" Jacob shouted, half laughing. "I don't think Vegas would be the best place for a werewolf, oh I'm sorry, I meant shape shifter" mom cackled. "Oh, shut up, Bells" Jacob through his empty coke can at her, but she caught it.

"Have to be faster than that Jacob" Embry laughed. If Jacob and I weren't in the conversation I'd noticed how he would steal glances at me. I wondered how Jacob felt about me now that I was his age?

If I were younger I would have touched my dad's face and asked, but I grew older and there were things I didn't want to ask. Like if Jacob liked me a certain away.

I heard my dad hood back a laughed and we all turned to him. "What's with you, Edward?" aunt Alice asked. "Nothing" dad composed his face and glanced at me.

I stared at him innocently for half a second then turned back to the conversations. I noticed the day had grown late and I knew Jacob and the others would go home soon. "We better get going, Seth" Leah reminded him harshly. "I know" Seth rolled his eyes.

Leah stood by the door as Seth hugged my mom, me, and high fived dad. "Later!" Seth called before they disappeared. "We'd better head home, too" Quil advised.

"Right" Jacob nodded. Quil and Embry hugged me and hugged mom. They high fived dad as well. Jacob hugged mom first, shook hands with dad, then came over to me and picked me up in a hug again.

"Good seeing you again, Nessie" Jacob murmured. "Same here, Jake" I replied as he set me down.

The three of them ran out of the house and left. I let out a sigh of contentment.

**__**

Later that night...

(Edward's POV)

I laid down on the golden bed as I waited for Bella to return. The girls had gone for a quick hunting trip. accept for Nessie, she was asleep in her room.

I had to talk to her about what Nessie had been thinking today. I heard the front door open and in the next second the door to my room opened. Bella saw me and closed the door behind her.

It only to her half a second to be hovered over me. "Hi" she whispered leaning down to kiss me. I crushed my lips to hers and pulled her down on to me by her waist.

She deepened the kiss as I rolled us over so I was on top. I had nearly forgotten about what I wanted to talk to her about. All that was running through my mind was Bella.

But somehow I managed to pull away. Bella looked confused at this action, I smiled my so called crooked smile at her. "What's wrong?" she asked, a little breathless.

added. Bella giggled at that. "How about I promise you something" Bella suggested.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Let me concentrate" Bella commanded. she put her hands to my face and closed her eyes. In a few seconds I was hearing her thoughts.

__

If Jacob decides to date Nessie, we let him. But if he tries anything, you can break his jaw

"I love that plan!" I whispered mischievously. Bella giggled again as I leaned in and kissed her. Thus, our night began...

Bella thought deviously. She pulled her hands away and opened her eyes. 


	2. School

3

School

(Renesmee's POV)

Today was _my _first day of high school. I was going as a sophomore, mom, dad, and aunt Alice were going as juniors, and aunt Rosalie, uncle Jasper, and uncle Emmett we going as seniors.

I wasn't going to have any classes with them, or lunch. I'd see them in the halls and hopefully I could do this. I was growing more confident as the school came into view.

I had put my bronze colored hair in a pony tail and aunt Alice had picked out everything that had been in my closet so I was going to be fashionable.

"Nessie, do you remember the story?" mom asked. I nodded. we were all adopted, I was suppose to call everyone by there first name, and I'd have to talk and not use my power.

We were taking two cars this year. I was with mom and dad- whoops I mean Bella and Edward, while Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were in Rosalie's BMW.

Edward pulled into a parking spot and turned to look at me. "Are you ready?" he asked. "Yep" I replied. We all got out of the Volvo and I could tell people were staring.

I immediately went to stand by Bella and looked timidly around at everyone. "Its okay, the first day is always the worst" Bella murmured.

I nodded as Edward walked with us to the sidewalk. the rest of my family was with us then and we all walked together. I kept my head down and gripped my back pack.

-

People were certainly staring at me all morning. I had met a girl named Nina Diego in my Spanish class and she became a fast friend.

"Hey, Renesmee, you want to sit with me at lunch?" Nina offered when class was over. "Sure" I agreed with a smile. We walked to lunch together and on the way I passed Emmett and Rose.

"Hey, Nessie" Emmett smiled as he passed us. "Hi Emmett, Hi Rose" I waved. we kept on walking and I saw Nina's jaw drop. "You know them?" she asked shocked, "Yep, their my big bro and sis" I answered. It too Nina a second to recover before expression became almost causal

"Oh right, all the new kids in a adopted family, now I remember" Nina exclaimed. I giggled at her silliness. "Why'd he call you Nessie?" Nina pressed.

"That's my nickname" I replied. "Oh, cool" Nina nodded. we entered the lunch room and Nina led us to a table that had three other kids at it. "Nessie, this is Tim, Rico, and Debra" Nina said as we sat down.

I saw Tim kiss Nina's cheek, they were together. "I love your hair" Debra inquired. "Thank you, My brother has the same kind" I said simply.

"You're Cullen?" Rico asked. "Yes" I nodded, smiling. "Remind me not to get on your bad side" Tim laughed. "and why is that?" I laughed. "I've seen your big brothers, I'd rather not have to deal with them" Tim explained.

Everyone laughed and I had to, too. My first day of school went pretty good and I was glad for some new friends. As I climbed into Dad's car I couldn't help but smile.


	3. Yes!

4

Yes!

(Renesmee's POV)

I'd been in school for two weeks and had become close friends with Nina and Debra. Time and Rico were pretty cool, I'd discovered that Debra was dating Rico.

Now a fall dance was coming up and I wasn't exactly I wanted to go with my friends who were dating. I'd be a little left out I guess...

My family thought I was thinking through this in a weird way, I didn't understand why.

"Nessie, why are you hanging up side down on a sycamore branch?" My mom asked from the ground. My knees were locked on a thick branch as I swung back and forth slightly, my hair was fluttering around in the wind.

"I'm thinking" I said blankly. "Nessie, if your worried about the dance you don't have to go" my dad pointed out. "But I want to, just not alone" I muttered the last part.

"Why don't you just ask Jacob to go with you?" aunt Alice chimed in. "To weird, unless he suddenly decides to ask me out" I rolled my eyes. "I've got to make a phone call, you guys handle this" mom stated and walked into the house.

"Jacob imprinted on you for Pete's sake, do you really think he would mind taking you to your dance?" dad asked a bit grudgingly. I shrugged, wondering how it looked to them.

mom was suddenly with dad again. "Nessie, Jacob's coming over" she said smugly. "He is?" I asked, shocked. "Probably in a few minutes" mom shrugged.

I swung back and forth harder then flung myself off the branch, did a flip, and landed on the ground. "She's half human and is still more graceful than I ever was" mom rolled her eyes in teasingly. dad kissed her head in comfort.

then there was a knock on the front door. "We're back here, Jacob!" dad called. I instinctively brushed the leaves off me and saw Jacob rounding the corner.

"Hey, everybody" he greeted "Keep Nessie company, I'm taking Bella shopping" aunt Alice chirped. "And I'm taking Edward so I won't die of boredom" mom said grabbing his arm as aunt Alice grabbed hers.

I laughed at the scene. When they were gone I turned to Jacob. "Um, Bella told me about a dance that's going on at Forks high..." Jacob trailed off, narrowing his eyes at me.

I blushed that my mom had brought up. "Uh, yeah this Saturday" I said walking over to the back porch swing. I sat down and Jacob sat next to me.

"You look like no one's asked you yet" He inquired. "Actually a lot have, but I don't want to go out with those guys that I barely know" I told him.

"Understandable" Jacob nodded in approval. "But My friends, Nina, Tim, Debra, and Rico are going and I want to go with them" I shrugged.

"Then why don't you?" Jacob pressed. "I know its stupid, but I don't want to go without a date" I shrugged again, looking down.

I heard Jacob suck in a deep breath. "You know I could..." Jacob spoke slowly "Really?..." I knew what he was saying "Yeah," Jacob nodded. "Perfect" I said, brightening. "Excellent" Jacob agreed and we both stood up.

"Its a date" Jacob blurted out. We both froze and sighed. "It really is, isn't?" Jacob murmured. "I guess it is" I mumbled.

We stared at each other for a moment. I inclined my head slightly and leaned upward as I saw Jacob leaning down. My hand snaked up to his neck as we gradually filled the space between us.

His lips were warm against mine. I felt his arm wrap around my waist and pull me to him. I locked both my arms around his neck as I kissed him back with as much force as possible.

Then a flash hit my closed eyelids. I pulled away from Jacob to see aunt Rosalie with a camera in hand. Oh I am so telling your parents" aunt Rose spoke each word slowly.

I was blushing insanely and I could of sworn my eyes would of popped out of my head. "You really are a psycho blond!" Jacob barked -no pun intended- at her. He let go of me and growled at my aunt. his hands were trembling.

Aunt Rosalie laughed as I ran at her. she was speeding off yelling "Emmett catch!"

I stopped in the living room and groaned. "Dang it!" I muttered. Jacob was suddenly behind me "Well, do you want me to bolt so you can still have a living date for the dance?' Jacob asked.

"It might be best" I muttered. He kissed my cheek then bolted. "Yes!" I whispered grabbing a fistful of air and bringing it down.


	4. Dancing!

5

Dancing!

(Renesmee's POV)

When mom and dad got home with aunt Alice aunt Rosalie didn't have to show the picture because dad had seen what happened in my thoughts.

"Bella, I get to break his jaw now" my dad exclaimed. "Edward calm down, I'm not to happy about the kiss either, but could we really expect anything less?" my mom pointed out. "Fine" dad muttered.

"Thank you daddy!" I ran up and hugged him. "Yeah, yeah" He grumbled, stroking my hair.

****

Saturday...

Aunt Alice played Barbie doll on mom and me! She had put mom's hair in a high pony tail; curling every inch of it, put my mom in a dark blue dress that let out at the waist line so it was perfect for dancing and it stopped at the knees, no make up since she already looked beautiful, and dark blue heels.

For me my long bronze hair was been straightened for tonight, I wore light pink lip gloss, light red eye shadow, a red dress that was similar lot my mom's, but it was off the shoulders and had long silky sleeves, also I wore red strapped heels.

"Presenting Mrs. Cullen and Miss Cullen" Alice sang as we walked down stairs. Their were gasps and awes. I blushed and I think mom would of if she could.

I looked at my family members. Aunt Alice wore a black no sleeve dress with a low V cut, the ends were triangle shaped and she looked lovely in it.

Aunt Rosalie wore a lavender dress that was strapless and had no back. Dad was wearing a dark blue button down shirt, black tie, and black dress pants along with some kind of fancy shoes.

Uncle Emmett wore a black button down shirt, white tie, and black dress pants as well. again with the shoes. And uncle Jasper was wearing a brown button down shirt, white tie, and white dress pants. shoes the same.

"You all have a good time" Esme encouraged. The door bell rang and I ran to get it. " I opened it and found Jacob looking pretty damn good in his out fit.

His black hair was in a pony tail, he wore a white button down shirt, black tie, brown khaki's, and his shoes didn't seem nearly as expensive as my family's. "Nessie, you look great" Jacob exclaimed. "Thanks, you clean up good yourself" I nodded.

"Why thank you" He smiled mockingly. my parents along with my aunts and uncles came up behind me. "hey, Jake" mom greeted. "Hi, Bella...damn, what do you all dress up for at prom" he muttered and that caused us to laugh.

"Don't bring that up" dad warned in a teasing tone. "I'll take your word on that, oh wait I've got something for you" he said to me. He pulled out a chain necklace that had a russet colored wolf curled up sleeping.

I smiled, "It like the one you gave mom!" I gasped in excitement. "But mine is on a bracelet" my mom reminded me holding up her bracelet that had a wolf and a heart shaped diamond on it.

"True" I nodded as I put the necklace. "It'll clash your outfit" aunt Alice whined. "Alice, let it go" my dad advised.

****

At the dance...

There dance was fun and I was surprised to see people dressed in the same fashion as us. Nina, Tim, Debra, and Rico had no problem with Jacob and was glad I came. we all danced in a group and I was smiling a whole lot. Most eyes were on my family, but I didn't care.

Then the song _Dance like there's no tomorrow _by Paula Abdul came on. I loved songs that were perfect for dancing. the dress I wore was perfect for it!

After that a slow song played and our group separated some. I wrapped my arms around Jacob's neck and he put his hands on my waist.

I glanced over to my parents and they were perfectly happy in there dance at the moment.

"So, you seem to be having fun" Jacob observed. I shrugged "Why wouldn't I? my family is here, my friends are here_, your _here" I told him smugly.

"Well, I _can_ be the life of the party" Jacob teased. I giggled at his attitude. "Thank you for coming with me tonight" I said gratefully.

"It was the least I could do" Jacob shrugged. I smiled at his light hearted attitude. that night was perfect.


	5. Problem

6

Problem

(Renesmee's POV)

I woke up the next morning blissfully. I changed and went down stairs for breakfast. I found everyone in the living room and I could tell the atmosphere was grave.

I walked over to my mom and dad who were on the couch. I saw the letter in my dad's hand. I held my hand out for it and he gave it to me hesitantly.

__

Dear Cullens,

I'm so sorry we've not been in touch for a while, but I'm glad I will get the chance to see you very soon.

My brothers and I would like to see the progress of young Renesmee so we are coming down there personally with a few members of our guard.

We shall arrive in about two weeks.

Sincerely,

Aro.

No! why the Volturi? why now? why couldn't they leave us alone? why?! I looked at my father, knowing he'd here me. Instead of answering me he pulled me onto his lap.

I reached out and touched my mom's arm. I was remembering the last time the Volturi came, I was asking her if I might have to run away again.

"No, We should be okay" she whispered. "I called Jacob, he and his pack are heading over" Alice murmured. I saw aunt Rosalie staring at me with worry in her eyes.

I reached out to her and she was in front of my hand in a second. I put it on her cheek. remembering all the new friends I'd made last time, wondering if they'd come again.

"Not this time, Nessie" she whispered and went to go sit back next to uncle Emmett. Jacob usually only came over under good circumstances.

but this was anything but good.

(Jacob's POV)

_Come on guys, move it!_ Leah thought as she ran ahead of them.

__

This isn't a

_race, Leah! we're running because Nessie's in trouble! _I reminded her, trying to pick up speed.

_Yeah, Yeah, hey shouldn't they be able to take care of themselves by now? _Leah asked pointedly.

_They're are friends! we should help anyway we can_! Seth excalimed

_Speak for yourself _Leah spat.

_Actually, Seth is right, expcet on your terms_. Embry cackled

I ran as fast as I could and we reached them in no time. we phased and changed before we broke thought the trees, Leah phased and changed somewhere else muttering about stupid boys.

When we broke through the forest from the back yard and I saw Nessie. "Jake!" her eyes brightened and she ran to me. I picked her up and hugged her.

Bella and Edward were immediately on the porch. Bella was relieved, but Edward was tense. It wasn't because I was holding his only daughter. I knew him by now that it was something bad.

I set Nessie down and she took my hand to lead me over to her parents. my pack followed and I could see how wild Edward's eyes were.

"What's the problem?" Quil asked. "The Volturi are coming to check on Nessie" Bella said gravely. I sneered when she said Volturi. Those bunch of Bastards!

"Is it the same deal as last time?" I asked. "No, Alice checked, it'll be Aro, Casius, and Markus, along with a few members of the guard." Edward's voice still had a bit of edge to it.

"We'd like you to patrol around here for us, it'll be easier to contact you when they day has come" Carlisle said, suddenly appearing. "Of course" I nodded after a glance at my pack.

"It'll be just like old times, Jake!" Nessie squealed. I smiled down at her, glad she was holding her head up high.

"Hey, you want to show me what happened today at school before we all make rounds?" I suggested. "yeah! Rico, did the funniest thing!" she chirped. Nessie reached up and put her hand on my face, showing me what happened.

I laughed when she showed me Rico laughing so hard that soda spat out his nose. Nessie pulled her hand away after she was finished.

"Thanks for showing me" I gave her a hug before we all ran into the woods, changed, phased and began making rounds.

_Lets move! _I ordered.

_I was going to do everything I could, because I wouldn't let those leeches that call themselves royalty touch Nessie._


	6. Distractions

7

Distractions

(Renesmee's POV)

"Nessie, what's up with you?" Nina asked as we walked to lunch. Oh just worried about my werewolf boyfriend and my family because an evil coven of vampires called the Volturi are coming to find my family.

"Nothing" I told her. "You seem edgy" Nina pointed out. "Just a little worried about my father, we think he might be overworking" I lied. "Oh, I get it" Nina nodded. she thought she did but she never would, she never could.

We got our food and sat down with Tim, Rico, and Debra. we were all deep in conversation when a boy with sandy blond hair and muddy brown eyes came up to us.

"Hey, Debra" the boy said. "What do you want, John?" Debra hissed. "Touchy sis? I just wanted to see if you knew where my iPod was, its not in my locker" John said. "I don't know' Debra groaned.

I didn't see how they could be related, Debra had long black hair and blue eyes, they didn't have any resemblance at all. "Fine then" John grumbled.

He glanced at me and smiled. I didn't like the look he was giving me, like he was eyeing me up for something. I looked down and shuddered a bit.

Later at my locker I heard someone walking up to me. I turned to see that it was John. "Hi, Renesmee right?" he guessed. "Yes" I nodded.

"Debra told me about you, and I was wondering if you wanted to go out this Saturday?" John asked.

I smirked. "One, I have a boyfriend, and two, my big brothers are right behind you" I taunted turning back to my locker. "huh?" John turned around though see Dad, uncle Emmett, and uncle Jasper.

"This guy bothering you, Nessie?" Emmett asked menacingly. "Yes, but he's Debra's brother so back off" I ordered. "We will, when he does" Edward hissed.

"backing" John claimed and quickly took off. "I'd say we handled that pretty well" Jasper nodded. I snorted. "Where's Bella, Alice, and Rose?" I asked.

"Seventh period, the one none of us have with any of them" Edward said. "Oh, well, I better get to class to" I said and closed my locker.

-

When we got home I knew Jacob wouldn't get out of school for another five minutes, then he had to go to his house, gather up the gang and then get over here.

I got up to my room and turned on the radio. a familiar song came on and I smiled. It was _Footloose _by Kenny Loggins.

I nodded my head rhythmically and began bouncing around the room. I danced to the song and let all my worries slip away for a few minutes.

when that song was over the song _Good Time _by Alan Jackson came on and I danced to that as well. Then the remix of the song _Bleeding Love _by Leona Lewis feat. Jesse McCartney I listened as I laid on my bed.

__

Jesse: Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain

Leona: Once or twice was enough, but it was all in vain

Jesse: Time starts to pass before you know it your

both: frozen (Frozen, frozen,)

Jesse: Oh, something happened for the very first time with you,

My heart melted to the ground found something true

and everyone's looking' round thinking' I'm going crazy, maybe..

both: but I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you, they try to pull me away.

but they don't know the true, my heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing,

you cut me open and I, I keep bleeding, keep, keep, bleeding love,

I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

you cut me open and I...

Leona: Oooh,

Jesse: Trying' hard not to here, but they talk so loud,

the piercing' sounds fill my ears try to fill me with doubt,

yet I know that the goal is to keep me from fallen,

Leona: but nothing's greater then the race that comes with your embrace

and in this world of loneliness I see your face,

yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy,

maybe,

Jesse: baby...

Both: but I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you

they try to pull me away, but they don't know what's true,

my heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing,

you cut me open and I,

you cut me open and I keep bleeding, keep bleeding, love

I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love,

I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding loooovvvvee

Leona: You cut me open and I,

and it's drain' all of meeeee,

though they find it hard to believe,

I'll be wearing' these scars for everyone to seeeeee

cause I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you,

They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth,

both, My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing,

Leona: You cut me open and IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jesse: keep bleeding, keep bleeding love, keep bleeding keep, keep bleeding love, Keep bleeding, keep bleeding love, keep bleeding,

both: keep, keep bleeding love, keep bleeding love, keep bleeding, keep bleeding love,

oh, you cut me open and,

Leona: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jesse: keep, keep bleeding love, I keep bleeding love, keep, keep bleeding love, I keep, keep bleeding love

Leona: oh I keep bleeding love, IIIIII keep bleeding love, Keep bleeding love, keep bleeding loooovvvvee Jesse: Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love, I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love, I keep bleeding looove

The song reminded me of Jacob and I someway. he'd imprinted on me, so in a way we were meant to be together. But in a way we weren't suppose to be.

I was half vampire and half human and he was a werewolf. I was turning more and more into a vampire. who'd ever heard of a vampire and a werewolf?

probably the same people who heard of a human and a vampire, that's what my mom and my dad use to be. So, it may not be normal, but it was love.

love, so I loved Jacob Black, well this'll be interesting. I didn't think about it anymore because I ended up falling asleep.


	7. Teach Me

8

Teach me

(Renesmee's POV)

I woke up with a start, suddenly thinking there was an earthquake. could there even be earthquakes in Forks? but it wasn't Jacob was just shaking me awake.

"Oh, hey Jake" I greeted hopping off my bed. "Your parents said you'd dosed off" Jacob chuckled. I rolled my eyes and followed him out. "I didn't get much sleep last night" I confessed.

"You want to tell me why?" Jacob pressed. I shook my head. he sighed and we headed down stairs. "There you are" my mom said from the couch.

She was curled up next to my dad, completely content.

I looked toward the glass wall and saw uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper practice fighting. Aunt Rosalie and aunt Alice were watching intently.

Then a thought occurred to me. My mother had said that everyone had ended up loving me when they met me, that I had then wrapped around my finger.

But if the Volturi decided they wanted me dead...

"Mom, dad, I want to learn how to fight" I exclaimed. walking in front of them. "What?" they and Jacob chorused. "I want to know how to fight, how to defend myself!" I told them. The rest of my family was in the room now, they had heard my exclamation.

"Nessie, you don't need to learn how to fight, no one is going to hurt you" my mom murmured. "What if the Volturi decide to?" I knew my father was going to say something about aunt Alice but I went on to quickly for them.

"I remember how you told me aunt Alice could never see you when you mixed your future with the wolves, mom! What if she can't see what the Volturi decide to do because there decision involves me to much?" My voice was getting hysterical.

"She's right" Grandpa Carlisle murmured. I could see anger leaking through my father's control. "Nessie, you'll be fine" He tried to assure me, but his voice was strained.

"We don't know that, how could we ever" I whispered. my mom stood up and took my dad's arm. "Edward, maybe we could let her..." My mom began. "No way!" Jacob shouted all of a sudden.

"What if she gets hurt? she's only half vampire!" Jacob reminded us. I gripped my hands into fists and turned on Jacob.

"Listen Jacob Black! I am perfectly taking care of myself, and just because I am only half vampire doesn't mean I can't learn own to fight! if you'd rather let me stand by when the Volturi come and I can't help so I end up getting killed then fine! but don't you dare say I'm not aloud to fight because I'm only half vampire!" I shrieked at him.

There was stunned silence as Jacob stared at me, just about the most surprised person never. the wolves were looking through the glass, just as stunned.

Uncle Emmett broke the silence. "Holy crap, she has her mother's temper!" Emmett burst out laughing. I ignored him and turned back to my parents.

"Teach me!" it wasn't exactly a demand, I still respected my parents. "Alright" my mom sighed. my squeal was louder than Jacob's "WHAT!" "when can we start?" I asked, growing eager.

"How about right now?" uncle Jasper inquired. My dad nodded.

we all headed out back and the wolves were looking at me curiously. "Lets make rounds!" Jacob ordered to his pack. Seth whined a bit and Jacob gave him a death glare.

Seth ran off into the woods with an annoyed look. Quil and Embry went without hesitation and Leah followed, looking bored.

Jacob ran into the woods and I suddenly heard his heavy paws hitting the ground as they drifted away. "He's mad at me" I muttered.

My mom stroked my hair. "It'll be okay Nessie, Jacob gets mad at Swan girls easily" she winked ay me. I smiled at that. I was getting used to talking more since I had human friends. I would probably use my power when the Volturi came.

"Jasper, why don't you show her the ropes" aunt Alice chirped. Uncle Jasper was apparently one of the best fighters. "Are you ready, Nessie?" uncle Jasper asked.

"Bring it on!" I smiled darkly, something I'd seen my dad do a million times. This was going to be cool.


	8. Learning

9

Learning

(Renesmee's POV)

I saw uncle Jasper tense and get into a crouch. I knew that position from hunting (I still preferred animal blood to human food) and got into a defensive crouch.

"Now you have to remember that you can't fight like you hunt, you'd end up fighting like a--" I guessed he was going to say newborn, but then he glanced at my mom and smirked. "_normal_ newborn" he continued and I heard laughing from all around.

My mom rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "You also have to remember your probably the slowest out of all of us" I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'll challenge my dad to a foot race later" I hissed and that got a chuckle from dad.

"But" uncle Jasper continued "with the right technique, you could probably dodge like your aunt Alice" uncle Jasper stated. I glanced at aunt Alice, we were about the same height...

"Got it, lets practice dodging first, then" I told him eagerly. he smiled slightly and sprung. I saw him coming -so clearly- at me. My vision didn't blur and about a faith of a second before he would have tackled me. my body swerved downward under him and swept to the side.

I'd moved farther sideways than I meant to, I had made the distance there had been between us before we began. I heard gasps of shock and excitement.

I smiled darkly as uncle Jasper quickly saw where I was. he growled with a dark smile matching mine and wheeled himself at me. I sensed a squirrel rustling above in the tree...that was it!

I sprang upward and gripped the tree branch doing a three sixty and kangaroo kicking uncle Jasper's chest.

Just to let you know, that was all in two seconds.

I was perched in a squat as I saw uncle Jasper on the ground quite startled. "I thought you wanted to only work on dodging?" he raised an eyebrow.

I let out a growl and smiled like my father when he got excited for a fight and pounced.

I was in a squat on the ground, looking for where my target had gone. uncle Jasper was no where to be seen. I looked up to my spot and he wasn't there. I slowly got up, only enough to be in my crouch.

My family was watching me, but I wasn't going to be distracted. I heard a snarl and looked up, this time to the roof of our house.

In that second I was on the ground with uncle Jasper pinning me down. I gasped at the speed. "If you had paid closer attention to the sounds you would have heard me before I growled" Uncle Jasper told me.

"I'll remember that" I nodded as he let me up. "Nessie, I think you did pretty good on your first try" my mother encouraged as I closed the distances between us.

"Thanks" I sighed. "A little tired out?" my father wasn't guessing, "A little wiped out, I'll try again tomorrow" I shrugged, getting the dirt out of my hair.

"Nessie, you really did good, barely anyone knocks down your uncle Jasper" aunt Alice smirked. "Really?" I brightened. before anyone could answer Jacob came through the trees in his human form.

My dad stroked my hair and then everyone was gone. "Hi, Jake" I murmured. "hey," he whispered. we both started to talk at the same time and then laughed slightly. 'You go first" Jacob gestured.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you... I was just angry that you thought I couldn't handle myself" I told him, looking down. I saw him move until he was in front of me.

"Don't be, I deserved it" he sighed, I looked up at him. "You don't just have your parents' looks, you've got Bella's strong determination and Edward's skills, good combination" he smiled and smiled at him for that.

"I know no one would let you fight if they thought you couldn't take care of yourself" He whispered again. "Oh, and I saw you knock down Jasper" he snickered.

That was followed by a growl from inside the house. I laughed so hard at that point. "I guess I have more to learn than just how to fight" I sighed. "Hey, I'm learning, too" he shrugged.

"Ssssoooo, we forgive each other?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yep" he nodded and picked me up into a bear hug. I giggled and blushed when I heard him say "I'd kiss you if it wasn't for the fact everyone was watching us right now"

He set me down and we both broke down laughing when I realized he was right. I was glad I had patched things up with Jacob. Who I'd wrapped around my finger like everyone else.


	9. Can't Be Happening

10

Can't be happening

(Renesmee's POV)

I jumped up and spiked the ball over the net, scoring. My breathing was slightly heavy as I moved back into position. we were playing volley ball in Gym. "Nice shot, Nessie!" Debra shouted to me. I nodded to my team mate.

my curly bronze hair was in a high pony tail today as Debra's big brother grabbed the ball. He served and Time hit it up and it was coming down to me. I snacked it and sent it over the net.

a girl with black hair stopped it from hitting the ground and knocked it over the net. Debra saved it and I quickly jumped again and spiked.

"Blue team wins!" Coach Sim called after he blew the whistle. our team rejoiced and I hugged Debra. "You were awesome, Nessie" she cheered. "I'm not the only one on the team, Debbie" I reminded her with a smile. Tim reached us and gave us one arm hugs.

"You two are dynamite!" he exclaimed. "Hey, you've got a heck of a block" I complimented. "Well, I have been working out" he made a gesture with his shirt as if he was fixing his jacket.

Debra and I laughed. Tim could be such an Emmett sometimes, but he wasn't as bad. "Hey, would it be cool if we came over today, Nina wanted me to ask you for the for of us" Debra inquired as we changed in the locker room.

"I'll have to call and ask" I told her. I wanted them to come over, I just wasn't sure if they were aloud right now.

We walked out of the gym and met up with Nina and Rico. Tim went straight to Nina and kissed her cheek, rice did the same with Debra.

I flipped open my phone and speed dialed my dad.

"Hello?" my dad picked up first ring.

"Hi, my friends want to know if they can come over today, is that okay?" My friends wouldn't be able to hear him.

Well...I'm sure Carlisle or Esme wouldn't mind it...let me ask your mom..." it was quiet for a second.

"Fine, but only for a few hours, oh, and your mom wants to know something" he asked.

"and what would that be?" I asked back.

"Why didn't you ask us when we got to the parking lot?" he was laughing the slightest.

"Well that'd just ruin everything, now wouldn't it" my voice was teasing.

"Bye, Nessie" my father laughed.

"Bye, and don't worry, Debra's big brother will drive us" I said quickly.

"Wait! wha--" I closed my phone before he could erupt into fury.

"He said its okay" I nodded and my friends grew excited. "Debbie, you coming or what?" John asked as he walked to his pick up truck.

"John, can you do us a favor?" Debra asked as we all headed over to him. "What's the catch?" John raised and eyebrow. "No catch, we just want you to drive us all to Nessie's how" Rico shrugged.

John seemed all to eager when he found out I was involved in this. needless to say and we all hopped in the back of the pick up truck.

it was actually clean and there was just a spare tire back there. we all got in and John started his truck. I spotted my family by the cars and my dad was glaring.

My mom grabbed his arm, I'm guessing as a restraint. he relaxed a bit and I waved. aunt Rosalie, aunt Alice, uncle Jasper, and uncle Emmett were in the BMW and were speeding off behind my parents' Volvo.

"They drive like maniacs!" John stated as he pulled onto the road. "follow them and you'll find the house" I told him.

-

We finally arrived at my house and I could see my friends were amazed. my mom and dad were waiting to greet us in the driveway.

I hopped out of the back and right into his arms. They're you are" he hugged me then set me down. "Hi da- Edward" I quickly corrected.

My friends climbed out and when Nina and Debra saw my dad I could see they were a little shocked. my mother giggled, I remembered the story she'd told me of what she thought of my dad when she got a good look at him.

"Nina, Debbie, wait drooling!" John cracked. they both glared at him. That's when aunt Rosalie came out in her mechanic clothes. she was a little greasy, her hair was in a pony tail, she was wearing a red T-shirt and blue overalls. she was holding a wrachet.

We all saw the look on John's face. "Speak for yourself, bro" Debra taunted. "Whatever, I'm out of here" John drove off, good riddance!

"Bella, your Ferrari defiantly needs a tune up" aunt Rosalie stated. "Thanks, Rose" my mom said turning to her. "Ferrari? where?" Rico grew excited and started looking around. he was such a car guy.

"In here, I'll show you" aunt Rose headed to the giant garage and we all followed. they all gasped at the vehicles.

Aunt Alice's Porsche, uncle Emmett's Jeep, uncle Jasper's silver motor cycle (A/N: it was in Eclipse, remember?), mom's Ferrari , and of course dad's Volvo and aunt Rosalie's BMW.

Rico ran to the Ferrari and examined it with awe. "How come no one drives these?" Rico asked. "We use these for other occasions" dad spoke. Grandpa Carlisle was still at work because his Mercedes wasn't there.

"How come you don't have a car, Nessie?" Nina asked. "My parents don't think I'm ready to have a car yet" I said, a little irritated by the fact.

"Maybe, they will next year?" Tim encouraged. "I stole a glance at my parents before looking back at my friends. "Doubt it" I muttered.

Aunt Rosalie went back under mom's car and Rico was looking over every car. he'd gotten to uncle Emmett's Jeep when he got an unexpected surprise.

'What are you doing?" Uncle Emmett asked, suddenly on the other side of his Jeep. All my friends had been startled by his appearance.

"Come on Rico," I called as my friends followed me into the house.

Grandma Esme introduced herself as my 'mom' to my friends and decided to bake us some food. We were all sitting in the living room, eating cookies and sitting on the floor laughing our butts off.

"You actually got twenty five marshmallows in your mouth?" I asked Nina incredulously. " Yep and I swallowed" Nina smiled darkly. "No way!" I shrieked. "She did, it was awesome!" Tim laughed. "But nasty" Debra chided with a smile. "True" Rico agreed.

-

My friends had to leave sooner or later and John had picked them up at sunset. I walked to the back yard and was gritted by my favorite wolf.

Jacob picked me up into a hug and kissed me for a moment. "Man, I'd thought they'd never leave!" Jacob exclaimed and set down. "Hey, they are my friends!" I punched his arm playfully.

My family all gathered in the back yard suddenly. Aunt Rose had changed and grandpa Carlisle was home. "ready for today's lesson?" uncle Jasper asked. I nodded. "I think I'll stick around for this one" Jacob said leaning against a tree.

"We decided to let you try to handle Emmett, considering they'll be bringing pretty giant vampires themselves" uncle Jasper chortled.

I gulped silently, I'd always been a little intimidated by uncle Emmett. he crouched and I immediately responded. "Remember, listen to everything around you" uncle Jasper told me. I nodded and uncle Emmett launched himself at me.

I jumped about five feet in the air and landed on his back. I pushed off him and did a flip. I landed perfectly and turned to him.

He whipped around and growled; charging again. I dropped to the ground and slid under him, quickly flipping up. Uncle Emmett was about to charge again when aunt Alice let out a shriek of panic.

Uncle Jasper was immediately hovering over her protectively. My mother had her arms around me in a second, Jacob was by my side. My father was on my other side, with a hand on my mom's back and a hand on my shoulder.

"What!" My dad actually looked terrified. Aunt Alice opened her tortured eyes and looked at me. she was three feet away.

"Nessie..." she whispered, pained. "What'd you see?" grandpa Carlisle's voice was calm as always.

"Nessie..." she began again. "Your friends have just been attacked my a vampire"


	10. Truth

11

Truth

(Nina's POV)

I wasn't sure what had happened... one minute the four of is were sitting in the bed of John's truck as he drove. Then something hit us and we were all sent flying...

I opened my eyes and groaned. I was in the grass on my side. I felt something warm trickle down my forehead slowly. I was bleeding. I sat up only to realize my left arm was broken. I carefully held it to me and heard a groan.

I turned to the road to see Debra on her stomach. her arms were crossed over her face, she'd probably did that so she wouldn't crack her head open.

I got up and ran over to her. "Debbie?" I breathed. She lifted her head up and I saw how scared she was. "Your bleeding" she grumbled.

I wiped the trail of blood off with my hand and wiped it off on my jeans. "So are you" I noticed her elbows had cuts. She tried to get up and let out a gasp of pain. "My leg!" she hissed. she held her shin in pain.

"It must be broken" I told her calmly. She nodded in pain. "Nina, Debbie?" Tim's voice came from the dark. I looked over to the tipped over and banged up truck to see Tim and Rico rounding it.

"Thank God!" Rico gasped and ran over to us. "Are you okay?" Tim asked putting his hand on my shoulder. "No, my left arm is broken and Debbie's leg is broken" I explained.

Both of them were cut up badly, but nothing more. "Where's John?" Debra looked around anxiously. "Damn he's still in the-" Tim was cut off when a tall dark figure wearing a charcoal full body cloak appeared in the road.

"Mmmm, so delicious" A rough voice said. I couldn't see his face, he was wearing a hood. "I can't wait for a taste..." he cackled.

Then he took his hood off and I was met by these terrifying crimson red eyes. "Who- what are you" Rico shuddered.

"Since you asked, I'm Felix, and I'm a vampire" he cackled again. "Are you insane!" Debra cried out at him. "No, but I am hungry, and your blond friend here smells delicious" Felix grinned evilly.

I gulped, he meant me. I'm a damn Latino with blond hair, am I completely unnatural here?

"You don't touch her" Time stood protectively in front of me. "Tim, don't" I urged. This Felix guy was bigger than Emmett. "Awe, how sweet, fine. I'll save the best for last" Felix stated and got into a...crouch.

We all heard a growl, a blob of black and white jumped over us, and tackled Felix. They both got up and Felix let out a growl.

The one that growled back was Emmett! what was going on here?

More blurry figures jumped over us and I saw Edward and Jasper join Emmett and Had Felix trapped in their triangle. "Is anything broken?" Carlisle asked suddenly by us. We all jumped and I saw him holding a medical bag.

Tim squatted back down to me. "Debbie, has it the worst, a broken leg" I told him, to confused to be scared. "What are you?" Debbie asked as Carlisle found something to brace her leg in a second.

"Its a long story, I promise we'll explain" Carlisle promised. Esme was suddenly beside Carlisle with a worried expression. "Hold your breath, honey; it'll make it easier" Carlisle told her as she worked on bandaging up the cuts everyone had.

I did a double take and suddenly saw Rosalie and Alice pushing the truck back right side up. Then I saw Bella and... Renesmee! they were ripping off the car doors that were banged up.

"Mom!" Renesmee cried in panic and horror. Esme didn't come running instead Bella was by her! what?! and what had Renesmee found?

(Renesmee's POV)

"Mom!" I screamed at what I saw. Debra's big brother was laying across the seats with his neck at an impossible angle. his eyes were open in horror and I saw shards of broken glass in bedded in his body.

"Its okay, Nessie" My mother tried to sooth me. I let out another scream and back up with my ands clinging to my hair. "Nessie, calm down" aunt Rosalie said, wrapping her arms around me. I turned and cried into her.

This was all my fault. my friends were hurt because of me. John was dead because of me. "NO! NO! NO! GOD PLEASE NO!" Debra screeched.

I turned to see my mother holding John's body in her arms looking remorse and tortured. She turned her head away from what she was holding, but didn't drop him.

I looked over to see my dad talking to Felix with pure fury and Felix nodded then left...they let him.

"What are you doing!" I screeched to my father and ran to him. he was bewildered at my action. "how could you let him go? he was going to kill them!!" I screeched at him, I was now in front of him.

"Nessie, calm down, please" My father's expression turned into the one my mother had. "No! I can't! how can I?!" I screamed, clenching my hair again.

I suddenly felt calm and serene, I glared at uncle Jasper and screamed again, breaking through the power.

"Stop it, I don't _want _to be calm, I just wish this never happened" I sobbed the end and fell into my father's arms. he held me close to him and I hugged him as tight as I could.

"I'm sorry, Nessie, but they're coming when the first star appears tonight" My dad told me. I looked up at the clouds they looked like they won't be going anywhere.

"The stars will come at midnight" Aunt Alice's voice was sure.

I looked back to my scared friends and ran to them. "Guys, I'm sorry, this is all my fault I...I..." I couldn't finish. "Nessie, we just want know what's going on" Nina stressed. Debra was crying to hard to say anything.

I glanced over to see uncle Carlisle take John's body from my mother's arms. "I've got to get him to the hospital...I know what to tell them" He murmured to my friends.

"I'm sorry" he sighed and ran back to Forks as fast as he could. I turned back to my friends. "We owe you an explanation, we'll take you back to the house so you can get one" I promised.

"Jake!" I called out to the forest, knowing he'd be there. A large russet colored wolf appeared with Jacob's eyes. he looked at my stressed face and whined.

"What is that?" Rico's eyes bugged. "My boyfriend" I answered blankly. "Jake, grab your pack, grab Sam's, they're coming at midnight, so get to the house at eleven fifty!" I ordered. he nodded and parted.

Nina was about to ask me something, but I cut her off. "You can ask all you want when we get back to the house" I told her.

I knew my family was behind me. "Aunt Rose, will you take Nina?" I asked gently. she nodded and care fully picked up Nina in her arms.

"Grandma Esme, will you pick up Debra?" I asked, still gentle. I could see my friends thought I was a bit deranged by not calling my family what I called them at school.

"Uncle Emmett, grab Rico" I murmured. Emmett through Rico on his back, being gentle. "Come on, Tim" my father extended a hand to him and Tim got up. letting himself get thrown on my dad's back.

-

Everyone was sitting in the living room. my four friends were on the couch and we all sat across from them. "The truth" Nina stated.

I sighed and let my father start telling our secret.


	11. Its Time

12

It's Time

(Renesmee's POV)

I watched my friends take in my father's explanations. He was finishing up the story of how I came into the world, how the Volturi came after me, and that Felix is one of them.

It was silent for a few moments when Nina spoke up. "Wow, I almost can't believe it...but I do" she whispered. "So... Edward and Bella are your real parents and your half vampire?" Tim probably wanted to make sure.

I nodded "But, I'm probably turning more and more into a vampire because I'm aging a lot slower these days." I told them. "Your stories are amazing" Rico stated.

We all heard the door open and slam a bit loudly. Grandpa Carlisle came in looking grim. "Nina, Debra, I think we should get you two to the hospital, The ice is stopping the swelling, but you two need to be treated.

"Wait, what's gonna happen to you, I mean aren't you going to get in deep trouble if the Volturi found out we knew?"  
Nina looked deeply concerned for us. "We have a strong alibi on our side" my mom assured them.

"Nessie, we'll keep your secret, you saved us so we owe you big time" Rico promised. I smiled at my friends. "Not all of us" Debra muttered bitterly on the couch.

"Debbie" Tim's voice showed his shock. "My brother is dead!" Debra hissed, her voice full of ice. I was hurt, and regretful because she was right.

Debra turned her glare on aunt Alice. "Your suppose to be a psychic vampire? then how come you couldn't see us being attacked a hell of a lot sooner!" Debra shouted. I winced, I'd never heard her curse. aunt Alice didn't show any emotion on her face.

"I can only see things when someone has made the decision to do so, and its easier to see sooner when I'm more tuned into someone... I'm sorry" aunt Alice looked down.

"Alice, don't be so hard on yourself" uncle Jasper rubbed her shoulders. "You should all be feeling horrible! you shouldn't even be alive right now!" Debra shrieked, tears streaming down her face.

Debra was making me mad, no one insults my family like that! "Debra, I don't care if your angry, you have every right to be" I growled, standing up.

"But don't you dare take it out on my family! Your brother didn't die because of vampires, he died because of the car crash! would you rather all of you had been sucked dry by Felix? would you rather we hadn't made it in time?" I screeched at her.

Debra looked down, "No, I'll keep your secret, but..." she looked up at me, "I don't trust you" her words cut me like a knife.

"Dr. Cullen, could you please get us to the hospital?" Nina asked, not liking this conversation. before he could answer there were howls coming from the back yard.

"What are they doing here early?" Uncle Emmett asked, bewildered. we looked to the clock, It was eleven fifty.

"No!" I gasped. my eyes bugged in horror. "There's no time to get you to the hospital, we've only got ten minutes" Grandpa Carlisle was still calm.

"What happening?" Tim urged. "The Volturi are coming at midnight, its to dangerous to bring you with us, but we don't want to take the chance of you staying here unprotected" grandma Esme explained

"They won't be" Seth's voice came from the back door. we all looked over to him and Jacob who were standing at the back door.

"I'll go with you as planned, my pack and Sam's will stay here and watch after them" Jacob explained. "Brilliant!" My dad exclaimed.

"We have to get to the clearing" aunt Rosalie rushed. I turned to my friends "Stay here, you've got werewolves watching over you, they always protect Forks, even before we came here" I told them. I hugged Nina, Rico, and Tim.

I looked at Debra and she had her arms crossed. I wasn't going to get anything out of her. "I'll see you later, I promise'" I assured them.

then we ran to the back yard and passed the wolves. I didn't see Jacob for a second until he was running by my side in werewolf from. I literally hopped on his giant back and held on.

It was time


	12. Resentment

13

Resentment

(Renesmee's POV)

In that moment I knew Aro knew everything about my life. He knew my feelings for Jacob, he knew what had happened in the years since the last time we met. He knew about my kiss with Jacob, he knew how my father reacted. Aro knew Felix attacked my friends, he knew I found John's dead body, He knew my friends had sworn to keep the secret...he knew how Debra resented me.

I pulled my hand away then. I took one step back and could see the genuine smile on his face. "My, my" Aro murmured. I noticed Casius and Marcus had backed up since my 'attack.' I looked behind me to see my family was behind me and the guards were assembled behind Aro.

My mother had probably put the shield around me when I pulled away from Aro. I noticed the frustrated look on Jane's face again. And I could see Jacob standing by me. "You truly are magnificent" Aro praised and had caught my attention.

I felt my father's hands on my shoulders. "I didn't mean to start all that, I just had to make you understand" I told him blankley.

"And I do" Aro nodded. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "You risked yourself to prove a point, I may just have to trust your judgment...but do keep an eye on that Debra" Aro's voice was a little monotone.

"Aro, are you sure?" Casius hissed. "Yes brother, let us take our leave" Aro said a bit cheerfully. They back up another good ten feet before turning their backs on us. Before they disappeared into the woods Felix glanced back and glared at me.

Jacob beat me to the growl I wanted to do. His teeth were bared as Felix left with the Volturi. "They'll be back one day" My father's voice was unreadable in emotion.

At least it was over for now.

**_Two Weeks Later..._**

Needless to say Debra hadn't been to happy with me over the past two weeks. when we got back she wanted to get to the hospital and go home.

She was still on crutches and refused to sit with us at lunch when I was there. Rico said he had nothing against me, but he didn't want to leave Debra on crutches with no one to help her with her stuff. I understood, I really did.

Nina was getting mad at Debra for acting the way she was. She wasn't bothered by her arm cast, it was filled with signatures. Tim sat at lunch with us because he wanted to, he said he liked hanging out with me.

My three friends didn't seem to find any change in knowing my family secret. It was funny, they had to create a story of their own.

The word was that they had been in a car crash coming home, Nina had used her cell phone and called me to tell me what happened, then my 'dad' (Grandpa Carlisle) rushed to them and took them to the hospital.

That was the story anyway. I remembered the day of John's funeral. My family, Jake, and I hadn't gone. No one wanted to cause Debra more pain and she resented me, so why would I go? Why would the family she hates go?

I was late to lunch that day and saw Debra and Rico sitting there with Tim and Nina. I reached my seat by Nina and notice Debra grab her crutches and abruptly got up. "I've lost my appetite, Rico, get my books" Debra hissed.

Rico got up and reached for her books and lunch tray. He stopped in half reach. "No" he said in a final tone and sat back down.

"What?" Debra turned to him. "Debbie, your being stupid, Nessie's done nothing wrong and she's my friend. If your going to be a brat about what happened you aren't stringing me along" Rico crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"You've already ruined your friendship with Nina and Tim, don't let your resentment for me ruin more" My voice was a whisper.

Debra looked like she was considering my words, but then shook her head and turned back to Rico. "Rico, are you coming or not?" Debra's voice was a little bit of a shriek now.

Rico pulled the hat he had on down a bit more and turned his head "Sorry, Debbie" he whispered. Debra gripped her crutches and let out a strangled screech that matched Jane's.

Debra got a girl in our gym class to help her with her stuff and they both headed off to another table. "You didn't have to do that" I murmured. "Yes I did, no one tells me who my friends are" Rico challenged my words. I smiled at the three of them.

I was worried though, Debra's resentment was going to eat her up sooner or later.


	13. Simply Beautiful

14

Simply beautiful

(Renesmee's POV)

Jacob and I sat on the porch swing just enjoying each other's company. He'd have to go home soon, but I was hoping we would catch a sunset. My head rested against his shoulder and he was playing with my hair.

Jacob was pushing the swing slightly and their was a cool breeze that I loved at times like this. "Do you remember the first time I told your mom I imprinted on you?" I laughed when he said this.

"All to well, I think what pushed her over the edge was my nick name" I teased. He laughed in remembrance. "She caught on" Jacob shrugged. "True" I nodded.

Then the clouds broke and the sunset hit the back yard. "Its here!" I called out and moved out so the sun light could hit my skin. It still had that mysterious glow to it, no human would ever notice.

"Oh, a sunset!" My mother cheered coming up beside me. My dad was by her and soon so was my whole family, they were shining like beautiful diamonds.

"Ah! I'm blind!" Jacob joked throwing his hands over his eyes. "Cut it out, Jacob" I laughed. He walked over to my family and I, but didn't fall into the sunset's light.

"Why do you get so excited about the sun?" Jacob asked. "We live in rarely sunny places and I love the look of us all when we can be out in the sun. Plus a sunset is the first time I saw my skin in the sun" I explained. Jacob nodded like he got it.

I rolled my eyes, I truly did love this. It was simply beautiful.

(Debra's POV)

"Debbie, do you want your dinner?" my mom asked from the other side of my door. "No" I shouted and heard her walk away with a sigh.

My mom let me stay in my room, she thought I was grieving. I was, but I was also hating. I'd cut my black hair into a pixie cut just as a change. something to take this stupid secret promise off my mind.

I can't believe I was still keeping Renesmee's secret! She'd turned my friends against from me, she'd turned Rico against me, she'd made me lose my brother...

I guess you could say I really hated that_...mutant _of a vampire! Half vampire half human? Who'd ever hear of such a thing? Who'd ever heard vampires were real!

I could never get revenge on Renesmee if I wanted to, apparently vampires are stronger faster and nearly indestructible than what they say in story books.

I'd taken every picture that I owned that had Renesmee in it and tacked it against my wall. red X's crossed on her disgustingly beautiful face!

I hated her! I hated her! I hated her! I wished someone would kill that little brat! I wished those Volturi would have. I let out a frustrated scream and buried my head in my pillow.

She wass the reason John's dead! Everyone thinks it was all an accident and I can't tell it wasn't because of that vampire Felix! The vampire the Cullen's let leave!

I wished all of them would die! I wished someone would of kill them! I wished someone could kill them! None of them should exist! They should all be dead! all of them!

There was a school assembly tomorrow...I'd see all of those simply beautiful faces tomorrow and I knew I couldn't keep doing this... I knew what I had to do.


	14. Visitors

15

Visitors

(Renesmee's POV)

The whole school filed out of the gym, getting out of a pep rally. We'd all bee getting annoyed with aunt Alice, she knew something and wasn't sharing.

That's when I noticed a girl with extremely short black hair was heading our way. When she got closer, I realized it was Debra!

Her hair made me wonder what she'd been doing lately. She just seemed even colder and miserable then when we'd seen her before.

She was wearing a long sleeved shirt and I had the urge to role up the sleeves to check for cuts…

"Hi" her voice sounded so fragile. "Hey" I practically whispered, a more gentle part in me wanting to hold her. She seemed like a scared little child right now.

"I need to tell you something…" she said in a small voice, looking down. I just nodded.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting! I don't want to hate any of you! I was just angry and bitter about everything that happened. It was never your fault about what happened to John. I just want my friends and my life back!" She seemed to say this all in one breath, she was practically crying.

I reached behind me and grabbed Edward's hand.

__

Is she telling the truth?

"Yes" he said in a tone to low for my human friends to hear.

I pulled Debra into a hug "Welcome back" was all I said.

**_Two Weeks Later..._**

Well everything was just about as back to normal as it can get for a half human half vampire. Debra and Nina had gotten their casts taken off. Rico was back together with Debra. And my werewolf of a boyfriend and I were still going strong.

Aunt Alice and uncle Jasper had decided to take a trip to Wisconsin as soon as Debra and I became friends again. The conversation was really weird and I didn't really understand...

********

**_FlashBack _**

"What?!" My mother's eyes bugged as aunt Alice announced that she and uncle Jasper were going on a trip. "Why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Jasper and I just have some things we have to take care of" aunt Alice shrugged. "In Wisconsin?" aunt Rosalie sounded like she didn't believe it.

"Yep" aunt Alice said in an innocent tone. "Then why are you and Jasper blocking your thoughts from me?" my father pressed.

"Edward, you just have to trust us on this" uncle Jasper said in a calm tone. "Last time you left no one said you were coming back" I murmured.

uncle Jasper sighed and squatted down to me. "Nessie, we did come back, we will come back, I swear" uncle Jasper assured to me.

"I don't like it when my family splits apart" I whispered and looked around. My mother wrapped her arms around me. "Neither do I, but I guess we'll have to trust them on this" my mother soothed me. Uncle Jasper stood up as the two of them hugged us all goodbye.

Then we all watched as they disappeared into the forest.

**_End FlashBack_**

Two weeks have gone by and they haven't shown up. I could tell everyone was worried, but they wouldn't let me know that. I knew Jacob thought it was stupid that they keep things from me, but ended up keeping his mouth shut.

I pushed those thoughts away as my friends and I sat with Jacob as I told them about Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri. And the others, of course.

"Wow, Amazon vampires, that's a new one" Nina giggled. "I like the vampire you told us about, Garret, he sounds cool!" Rico exclaimed.

"He wasn't that bad, he kept Nessie entertained with stories, but and didn't think my pack and I couldn't handle ourselves" Jacob approved.

"Yes, according to Jacob he thought almost all the vampires we met 'think their a bunch of stuck up know it alls'" I laughed and my friends joined in.

My mom, dad, aunt Rosalie, and uncle Emmett joined the room now. "Well, _most _of them were" Jacob said glancing at Emmett. "Watch it dog, I can still beat you in a wrestling match" Emmett warmed grinning.

"Yes, but what about in a battle of wits?" my father challenged and we all broke out laughing. Our laughing was cut short by four ear splitting howls. "That's the alert!" Jacob shouted over the howls and ran to the back yard, I swore I heard him phase.

"Alarm for what?" Debra shrieked as Jacob responded to their howls. "Someone's coming" grandpa Carlisle answered her suddenly. It took about three seconds for all of us to get out to the back yard.

My friends and I were in the middle of a protected circle created by my family and the wolves. my mother must have put up her shield as a deep echoing laugh bounded though the trees.

Then Aro and Casius were there surrounded by half the Volturi guard.


	15. Begin!

16

Begin!

(Renesmee's POV)

My fluttering heart seem to stop as the Volturi stood merely across the river. A distance any of us -except my friends- could jump in a single leap.

I quickly reached back and touched grandma Esme's arm. I was showing her I wanted her to get my friends into the house. "Of course" she whispered. "Follow her, she'll keep you safe" I whispered. my friends nodded as grandma Esme shuffled them into the house.

I saw my friends worried and pained expressions as metal shudders closed around every inch of glass. everyone else seemed unphased by that exchanged.

I scurried to my mother and locked both my arms around one of hers. She kept me behind her as the Volturi halted. Jacob patted over to me; we wouldn't stay away from each other.

My father clasped his hand with my mom's as Aro and Casius came into better view. It was only Aro and Casius...where was Marcus?

They had us out numbered with half of their guard, we weren't ready like the last times. I wondered if this is why aunt Alice and uncle Jasper ran, but without telling us?

It was confusing, but I couldn't concentrate on that. There were more important things now. I raised my hand to my mom's cheek to ask if her shield was up, she nodded once.

"Aro, what a surprise, we didn't expect to see you again so soon" grandpa Carlisle's voice was a bit strained. "I'm sorry to say this isn't a social visit" Casius didn't sound sorry at all.

"The decision we made on our last visit has been changed, we discussed it with the other Volturi members and its been decided the law must be carried out" Aro's voice was full of false sorrow.

We all tensed. "Aro, you can't be serious!" grandpa Carlisle tried to reason. "I do not wish to destroy you, Carlisle, from what young Renesmee showed me, you were not the one who told the humans" Aro chided.

My eyes bugged, I looked at me dad who my mom seemed to grip his hand tighter. he had told my friends everything. "You can't do that! we had no choice!" my voice was shrill.

"Easy, Nessie' my mother whispered. "Yes you did, you all did, but you chose to break the law" Casius snarled. Jacob growled at Casius's tone with me. all the wolves growled as well.

"What's he saying?" Aro asked, waving off the anxious guards.

My father smirked "It went like this; 'You think your all superior to humans and everyone else, when at once you were human as well, I'm glad the Cullens don't eat humans that don't even know our world' Jacob has a point" My father said, still smirking.

"That's right, we were all human once" My mother interjected. "And how many here besides me wanted to be in the world we're in?" my mother asked, no one spoke.

"Intriguing words, but these rules were built a millennia ago, we have no intent on changing them now" Aro said in a flat voice. No one could hold back their growls. Suddenly my father smiled "Always perfect timing" he chuckled and everyone looked at him.

"We have more company" he smirked again "Oh?" Aro arched one of his eyebrows. "Sorry we're late" a musical voice saying from the trees behind us. we all risked a look to see aunt Alice and uncle Jasper.

Wait, it wasn't just them they'd brought old friends! I saw Tanya's coven with Garrett; his eyes were topaz now. I saw Zafrina's coven and a smile hit my face, I saw Sibohan's coven, Peter and Charlotte, and even the Romanians Stefan and Vladimir.

I didn't see Amun's coven though and that made me slightly sad. I knew why aunt Alice would bring the Romanians, they'd be itching for a chance at the Volturi.

"Alice, what a joy it is to see you here!" Aro smiled as we all turned back to him. "Sorry we didn't make it on time, but after I saw what you were planning I had to bring reminders of who doesn't what our family destroyed" aunt Alice spoke firmly.

"A noble attempt, but a wasted one" Casius sneered. I was seriously getting angry with him. "Casius that's illogical" my father hissed.

I pulled my hands to my sides and clenched them. my heart sped up in a burst of intuition. everything seemed to make itself clear. And now there was one thing to do.

"I have a proposition" I suddenly announced and all eyes were on me. "Nessie" my father and aunt Alice hissed knowing what I was up to. "Oh really?" Aro seemed interested.

"Yes, sort of like a deal" I clarified. "Go on" Casius hissed. "I'll to battle against one of your guard members to, no gifts just hand to hand combat, I win you leave everyone of us alone, the guard wins then you can punish my dad for telling" my voice was firm.

Jacob growled in disapproval. "Nessie are you sure?" my mother's voice was full of tension. I nodded once. I saw both of them tense. "Do you accept?" I turned back to the brothers.

"Yes" they said together. "Its to the death" I added and they nodded. I hugged my mother and father once then turned to Jacob. "I'll be okay" I whispered as he lowered his head to my eye level. he whined once.

"Its like I said before, I love you, too, you over sized Bolto" I smiled as he seemed to role his eyes at me. I curled my fingers in the fur of his cheeks and kissed his long nose. I ignored the gasps from the Volturi.

"I promise it'll be alright" I whispered to him as I pressed our foreheads together. Then I let go and turned to the Volturi. my bronze curls bounced in my face as I took a few steps forward.

I pulled out a hair tie in my jean pocket and put my hair in a high ponytail. "All of this is your idea so feel free to pick your opponent" Aro gestured to his guard.

I looked to them and saw Alec and Jane. they had a personal grudge against my mother. I wanted to take out Jane, but knew she wasn't the one I needed to kill.

I looked to Felix and almost picked him, he was the whole reason this happened. I held back my urge to pick Demetri, my father's hatred bored into him. I finally found who I was looking for.

"Chelsea" I said in a blank voice, showing no emotion. "Chelsea, go on" Casius urged and the female guard jumped over the river in a quick bound. She stopped three feet away from me.

"Ready?" grandpa Carlisle's voice had a rough edge to it. Chelsea and I both nodded. we both sank into crouches and she growled. I snarled back.

Then Aro spoke "Begin!"


	16. Never Mattered

17

Never Mattered

(Renesmee's POV)

Chelsea launched at me and I was grateful my family let me continue my training. My legs seem to get a mind of there own. They worked like I was going under the limbo bar. Squatting low to the ground.

I extended by back like I was laying on a bed, but my back didn't hit the ground. Chelsea flew right over me. I could see her clearly so when her feet were above me I grabbed her ankles and pushed them up into the air.

I straightened up as I saw Chelsea try to do a summer sault to stop form losing her balance. It ended up in a cartwheel. She was still squatting when I attacked her. We tumbled and I slammed her shoulder with my fist. We all heard a crack.

Chelsea let out a shrill screech as I flipped to my feet. She got up a bit slowly for a vampire and snarled at me. She ran at me and I jumped into the air like I did for climbing trees. I grabbed a branch high up and sat in a squat on it.

They almost looked like ants down there. Chelsea looked everywhere, but up. The Volturi were becoming baffled as well. I swear even from there I could see the smirk on my parents' and uncle Jasper's face.

I leaped to the roof with out a sound except for a few rustling leaves. I made it to the roof before anyone noticed. "Where is she?" Casius demanded.

I air dove for Chelsea while shouting "Looking for me?" and tackled her. She pushed me off easier this time and attacked. We fought each other fiercely. Bones were breaking, some mine some hers. when she tackled me down two of my ribs were broken and one of my arms.

My family and friends were tensing as Chelsea raised her hand; ready to pound my face or rip it off. In that second something surged through me.

I felt stronger than I'd ever dreamed of. I felt more cunning and more fierce then I'd ever thought was possible for me. I felt like I was invincible.

In that same second I knew my transformation was complete. My heart still beat the same. But I realized that wasn't the point. It never mattered if my heart stopped or not for my transformation. I was...complete.

Chelsea brought her hand down in the next second and I caught it easily. She shrieked defiance as I gripped it and her wrist snapped.

I ripped her hand off and threw it into the woods. She screamed in pain and I kicked her off, sending her into a tree. My bones no longer felt broken, I didn't think they were.

There were gasps as I smiled a smile that reminded me of my father's when he fights. I slipped into a crouch and growled.

Chelsea ran at me and I flipped her, ripping her arm off in the process. "Your only half vampire! how is this possible!" Chelsea screamed at me from the ground.

I threw her arm at the Volturi's feet. I smiled darkly at her "Just because I'm half human, doesn't mean I don't enjoy the thrill of the kill" I whispered to her and grabbed her by her hair.

I slammed her into the tree. I glared at the Volturi and Aro and Casius seemed anxious. My suspicions were correct. I kill Chelsea, whoever she influenced to join the Volturi is set free from her spell.

I gripped Chelsea's hair tighter and ripped her head off. I threw her head into the middle of the space between the two parties.

I snapped her arm off that still had her hand just incase and chucked it. I tossed the body to the ground and placed a foot on it.

I looked at the Volturi "A deal's a deal" I reminded them. Suddenly all the Volturi guard were groaning. It only looked like Jane, Alec, and Renata were still intact.

The Volturi guard groaned and I saw Demetri throw off his deep grey cloak. he looked around dazed and confused. Felix followed his motion and so did every vampire that had groaned.

"Where are we?" a female asked looking around. They all turned and saw Aro and Casius and dozens of growls escaped their throats.

"You!" the all said simultaneously. "Everyone please stay calm..." Aro tried to reason, looking terrified for the first time in his existence. "You knew this would happen!" Casius snarled at me.

"No, really?" I asked, sarcastic. "I'll kill you, for killing my wife!" Demetri growled, slinking toward them. "Jane..." Aro was saying her name like a signal. Jane smiled at the former Volturi guards and they all screamed in pain.

"Kate!" my mom said urgently.

Kate was suddenly there, shocking Jane and she screamed. The five remaining Volturi ran and a few ran after them. Demetri looked at us, confused.

"Who are you" he asked, breathing hard. "The ones who saved you" Grandpa Carlisle spoke firmly. "We've done horrible things, haven't we?" Felix looked regretful.

I nodded "Yes, but what Aro and Casius did to you was worse and that's why we're letting you go "I whispered, looking down. Everyone of my family and friends nodded. Some left, heading the same way the Aro and Casius had. Probably to seek revenge.

"We'll spread word of what you all did" Felix promised. "It was really Renesmee" my mother said placing her hands on my shoulders.

"Everyone of you and your family shall be known, you deserve it" Demetri insisted. Wee all heard Jacob bark three times. "He said, 'in that case their last names are Cullen'" My father chuckled.

Then they all disappeared heading in different directions. I saw Vladimir and Stefan go in the direction the ones who were hunting the Volturi members down.

"We did it!" I shouted. And everyone rejoiced.

(Jacob's POV)

None of the bloodsuckers stuck around for long. They all headed off, but said they'd spread the word, too. Nessie had talked about how she just knew she stopped aging.

I remembered I had been secretly afraid she'd stop aging at seven and end up with that Nahuel kid. but when she wrote me in a letter and told me she grown at eight years old a little hope grew.

When she wrote she had turned fourteen a seed of hope had been formed. She had stopped aging and I realized I could be with her like all the other wolves who had imprinted.

I was in my human form, with Leah, Quil, Seth and Embry watching the corpse burn. It worked out good. I'd be hanging around vampires for a long time I guess, so no chance in me aging, it was a wolf thing.

We all heard the sliding glass door open and their was Nessie.

As if on cue the others disappeared into the woods. "Hi" she whispered. "Hey" I smiled at her. "Grandpa Carlisle took my friends home, so we've got some time for ourselves" she said cheerfully, bouncing over to me.

"Well, mostly" I corrected glancing into the house where her parents and every other vampire that loved her would be listening in.

"Its finally over" she mused, leaning into me. I wrapped my arms around her gently. "Yeah, finally" I agreed, hugging her closer to me.

"I love you, Jacob" Nessie murmured, looking up at me. "You've already said that" I reminded her. "Not to your human face, and it feels good to do so" she told me, smiling.

I placed a strand of her curly bronze hair back into its place. "Well then, I love you, too" I said happily looking at her with a stupid grin. She reached up and locked her arms around my neck.

I picked her up so she wouldn't have to reach so hard and kissed her.

And nothing else ever mattered. Except her.


	17. Epilogue: Love

Epilogue

Love!

(Renesmee's POV)

So much had happen since the defeat of the Volturi. We had gotten to tell grandpa Charlie about us and everything! Garrett and Kate had stopped by to tell us word had spread. But vampires were going to be respectful and still follow the rule of not over hunting. Every vampire seemed to know the name Cullen now.

Jacob took credit for that, of course.

Halloween came around and aunt Alice just had to make a big production of it. I don't know why she would when Halloween is filled with stereo types.

But she insisted and so we all ended up agreeing. We were throwing a Halloween party at the house. it was going to be us, the pack, my best friends, Charlie, Sue, and Billy were even coming to keep Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme company.

Oh and of course whoever the packs imprinted on.

Leah wasn't coming. She wasn't a big fan of parties or vampires. It had been eighteen years and she still didn't like us much.

We were in my mom's room and she was helping me instead of aunt Alice. Aunt Alice was pouting in the corner. "Bella, are you suuuurre?!" Aunt Alice whined as my mom put my hair in a bun and the blond wig on.

"Alice, if there's one thing Jacob will always like its someone who kills vampires...besides us of course" My mother said adjusting the wig.

I stood up and went to the full length mirror. I was wearing a golden blond wig that went down to my back, a black leather jack that fit me perfectly, a white blouse, dark skinny jeans, and black boots.

Guess who I was dressed up as...Buffy the vampire slayer. "Mom, this is great" I smiled and did a little twirl. "What matters is what Jacob thinks" aunt Alice pointed out and I nodded.

My mom rolled her eyes before whispering to me "Don't worry she use to say the same thing to me about your dad" and I giggled at her reply.

My mom and aunt Alice looked pretty awesome themselves. My mother was dressed up as little red riding hood.

She wore a little black dress that let out at the waist line and stopped just above her knees, she had on a long sparkling red cloak with the hood down, her brown hair was following around her beautifully and wildly, she wore dark brown boots with two inch heels. she even had a little brown basket.

Aunt Alice was going as a cowgirl. she had on a brown cowgirl hat, a red short sleeved checkered shirt that was tied in the back so it exposed her stomach, she wore long denim jeans and cowl girl boots, she even had a rope ride on the belt loop. It was obvious she and uncle Jasper were matching do to his southern heritage.

"Come on, lets go see everyone else" Aunt Alice chirped and we all went gracefully down stairs.

Aunt Rose was sitting on the love seat wearing a blue and black plaid skirt that stopped at the end of her thighs, a white button down shirt with the top button undone, knee high white socks and buckle shoes, Her hair was a little messy but still beautiful.

"Nice outfit, Rose" my mom complimented. My aunt Rose smiled. "Yeah, what are you wearing to the party?" aunt Alice laughed and we laughed along with her.

"Watch it" aunt Rosalie hissed. "We're just kidding around" I assured her with a smile. Her face softened as Grandma Esme came in the room. she was carrying a tray of Halloween themed cookies and set in on the food table with everything else.

Streamers of black and orange were everywhere with decorations this way and that. It looked cool, scary, and very Halloween like.

Grandma Esme was dressed as a dead bride, going along with everything. Grandpa Carlisle came out in a doctor uniform with blood splattered everywhere on the cut and the prop of a knife stuck in his chest.

"Sweet" I approved and he chuckled. then my dad and my uncles came down. Uncle Jasper was dressed as a cowboy so I was right about the matching thing. Uncle Emmett was dressed as Darth Vader; holding his helmet in his hands and my dad was...wow!

He was dressed as a soldier, full on camouflage. My mother was right by him, smiling gently. "No one say anything, it was Alice's idea" he warned.

"Dad, you look great!" I assured him. "I love it," My mother complimented, ruffling his hair. He rolled his eyes, then looked at me.

"Please tell me that's a wig" he sighed, exasperated. I rolled my eyes and smiled "I'm going as Buffy" I told him. we all laughed as we all heard the door bell. That would be my friends.

**__**

Mean while in La Push

(Jacob's POV)

"Seth, hurry it up!" I called impatiently. Embry and me were waiting for Seth to get his butt down here so we could get to the party.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Seth hollered from his room. The three of us decided to go as the three musketeers. Quil couldn't resist going somewhere with Claire for Halloween. Quil was now eighteen to match Claire's age.

Embry and I only let ourselves grow a year. I was seventeen and so was he. He was so he could keep up with me and I did for Nessie. Seth had grown to seventeen in those two first years of quiet after the Cullen's left but it didn't last for long.

Seth came in the room looking cheerful "I found my hat" he said while putting it on. "Alright then, lets go!" Charlie sounded happy at getting to see Bella _again_!

We all piled into Sue's mini van while Billy wheeled himself into the back. I was a little over excited to Nessie I guess. I was curious as to what she would be dressed up as. When we finally got on the Cullen's street I was really excited. I felt like I was nine again.

We pulled up to see a Mercedes already parked there, it must be Nina's. We all climbed out and got to the door I rang it and music started playing in that instant. Nessie opened the door and...whoa!

**...**

**__**

Before Jacob and the gang came...

(Renesmee's POV)

My friend's were certainly at the door. Tim was dressed as a pirate, Rico was dressed as a punk, Nina was dressed as cat woman, and Debbie was dressed as a witch.

"Nice looks" I noted, nodding. I let them in and they all examined my hair. "Buffy?" Debbie guessed. "Yep" I replied with a smirk.

"Hi, everybody!" My mother smiled as she finished pushing the furniture off to the side for dancing. I saw my dad and aunt Alice discussing which kind of music to play for the guests. They chose today's type of music and put it in the large stereo system.

"You guys out did yourselves" Tim praised "Thank you" aunt Alice sang as uncle Emmett dimmed the lights and put on his Darth Vader helmet. the disco ball lights hit us all and music started to play just as the door bell rang.

I opened up to see Jacob. He, Seth, and Embry were dressed up as the three musketeers. I'd bet all the candy here Quil was with Claire.

"Buffy the vampire slayer...ironic, but it looks good on you" Jacob nodded in approval as the adults disappeared. "You look good to" I nodded and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

Soon enough, the other pack showed up with happy faces.

When everyone began dancing we all ended up switching partners. Aunt Rosalie would even dance with different people unless it was the pack. Some things never change.

I danced with Jacob, uncle Emmett, my father, Embry, Seth, and back to Jacob, we all got passed around a lot. It was fun though. My four friends were having fun as well. Nina and Debra weren't even afraid to dance with Seth and Embry at one point.

At one point I danced with Rico and he made me end up laughing with his jokes. When I was back to Jacob an old but familiar song played.

It was _I put a spell on you_; the Bette Midler version. Jacob spun me and I could see that loving glow in his eyes. After that Nina, Debra, Rico and Tim went to the food table to get a drink and candy. Jacob and I continued to dance as Embry and Seth went to stuff their faces.

"You really do look good tonight" Jacob assured me with a smile. "So do you" I told him with a smile of my own. "I'm not a big fan of blondes though" he muttered teasingly.

He glanced at aunt Rose and shuddered. I giggled and took the wig off, threw it on the couch, and let my bronze hair down. he smiled and a slow song played, but we decided to go sit down. Seth and Embry were still stuffing their faces as the others danced.

"Hey, I want to give you something" Jacob said as we sat on the love seat. "Your going to spoil me as bad as my dad spoils my mom" I whispered shooting a glance at my parents who were to caught up in each other to notice anything else.

"Its an old gift" he reminded me. An old gift? I was already wearing the necklace he gave me, what old gift was there?

he pulled out the little beaded promise ring he'd given me when I was a baby. But five beads had a letter on them. they were L-O-V-E.

I looked up at him and slid it onto my wrist. "You changed it" I whispered looking at him. "Only a little" Jacob shrugged.

"I love you, Nessie. You always remember that because I'll be going wherever you go from now on" he promised. "Really?" I asked looking at him in disbelief.

"What about when we move?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "You're stuck with me" he shrugged and grinned widely. I hugged him and smiled like an idiot.

"Thank you Jacob, for everything" I whispered and realized for the first time the song playing was _And I will always love you_; it wasn't the original version by Dolly Parton, but it was Whitney Houston's version.

"I love you, too" I told him sincerely. he smiled at me. I glanced at my parents who were gazing lovingly at each other. I wondered if Jacob's and my love would ever be as strong as theirs.

Then I realized, it already was. We had been through hell and back and faced countless dangers, but never let it get in our way of loving each other.

I turned to Jacob and pulled his mouth to mine. He pulled me on to his lap and deepened the kiss. It was passionate, but I knew we were both trying to put our love into that one kiss.

Impossible.

But we continued in our moment of showing each other our love.


End file.
